CIKL
by Christ Phreake
Summary: What if there was another silver-eyed scythe wielder, except they're not human? AU/same universe, Ruby x OC, plz r&r, Inuyasha Saotome(Inuyasha and Ranma) x Kaganna Tendo (Kagome and Kanna, Akane's doppelganger) are the I and K, Loki is the L, and Loki x Yang. I do not own RWBY, Inuyasha, or Ranma 1/2.
1. Prologue

I do not own RWBY or any of its characters except my OCs, all credit for the original story goes to Monty Oum Dead of Rooster Teeth. I watched the series and hate them for killing Pyrrha, but it's otherwise one of the best shows I've ever seen.

* * *

Prologue

I was five years old.

My mom and dad were on the opposite side of the campfire as me, holding hands and singing a simple hymn; my dad, with the beautiful bass of a wolf, and my mom, with the lovely soprano of a monkey. Their names were Randall and Cygnus.

We were lucky for a faunus family: We lived in a human's neighborhood on patch island due to a kind landlord by the name of Thaddeus Thatch, who always wore jungle fatigues and loved to regale me with wonderful stories of lost cities and great battles with the helped my parents keep their secret from the authorities and made sure that nobody pried too much about it.

I usually stayed at home with just my mother, and dad worked at the local museum as a security guard, but one day, a family moved in next door. I looked out the front window and saw a girl about my age with black-and-red hair and an older girl with yellow hair. A few days later, the black haired girl came over to my house and asked to play with me. I didn't know what else to do except invite her in. We played around the living room for a while until we got tired, and then we plopped down on the couch, laughing at the fun that we'd just had. My wolf ears then popped up from my hair and the girl, who introduced herself as Ruby, squealed, "Ooo! Doggy ears!" and proceeded to rubbing them.

It felt good to have my ears rubbed the way she was rubbing them. I slowly laid my head in her lap and let her keep rubbing them, breathing a contented sigh. We were like that for the rest of the afternoon, when my mom came down from a nap and saw us.

I heard her giggle softly before asking, "So who's your new friend, Christen?"

Ruby looked and saw my mom descending the stairs, "Hi, I'm Ruby. I'm from next door."

She'd smiled so brightly that I couldn't help the warm feeling in my chest.

My reminiscence was interrupted by a shout from off in the bushes. My dad got up and said, "Christen, get inside the tent and don't come out until I say so."

I got scared, "Why, daddy?"

"Please, just do as I say."

"Okay," I went into the tent and sat down when I heard some footsteps outside and a deep, gruff voice speak, "Well, well. Look what we have here; two faunus who look ready to hand over all their money and dust."

I heard my dad say, "Look we don't want any trouble. We don't have any money or dust. We're just here to have a nice, quiet evening." My dad was afraid of the man, but he wasn't letting it show. I peeked out and saw the man take a step forward, "Well, if you don't have any dust, I'll just take the girl."

He reached to grab my wasn't a fighter, and my father wasn't strong enough to take down a guy twice his size, but he fought anyways, my mom hiding behind the log they'd been sitting on. He fought the man hand-to-hand, holding him at least until we heard a grimm roar and come charging out of the bushes toward my parents.

The big man turned and fled while my dad did his best to protect my mom, but he was losing ground fast, exhausted from the effort of fighting off the big man. When he was finally out of energy, he wrapped his arms around my mom and put himself in front of her. The bear took a final swipe and put them both into the eternal sleep, sending me running to their lifeless bodies. I shook them, cried out to them, pleaded for them to wake up, but they just laid there, not breathing. I'd lost them forever, and it was all because humans and faunus just wouldn't get along.

The grimm raised its paw to strike me down, and I lost it. My blood boiled; because of some stupid inequality, my parents were dead. I roared for the destruction of the bear.

And then it all went white.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes, I was in a pink bed. Sitting next to me was Ruby and a tall man in a tattered red cape that I didn't know. Ruby told me how her Uncle Qrow had found me unconscious in the woods and carried me here, I'd been asleep for three days. She said she was sorry about my parents and gave me a hug while she stroked my ears, slowly sending me back to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I liked the idea of this character growing up with Ruby since it goes better with the story line better**


	2. Allow me to Introduce Myself

**disclaimer: IDNO(Ido not own) RWBY**

Chapter 1: Allow Me to Introduce Myself

I'm ready to go home and crash after all the chores and scythe training I had to do with my mentor, Qrow, but right as I'm about to walk out the door, he tells me to go to the dust shop and get him some liquor and ice dust.

Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Christen Alec Black. I'm sixteen years old and training to be a huntsman. I specialize in scythe(small- and large-scale)/sword wielding and close-range sharp-shooting, although my friend, Ruby, can snipe a beowolf from the top of a skyscraper from thirty miles away. I'm also a faunus, but no one really notices thanks to my jet-black hair and hooded cloak I got from a shop out in the country. I'm a wolf faunus, so I can thank whatever deity there is for the no-tail thing. My semblance is tied to my wolf side in some ways: I can vanish from sight, literally, when I go into the shadows, and I can locate people or things if asked, and one big advantage to being a wolf is that I never get lost.

Anyway, I had just gotten back into my clothes, which consisted of a black, long-sleeved shirt that had my family insignia, a red square within a blue triangle within a black ring, my dark grey, baggy jeans, and blue running shoes, when I had to do something else that involved me not going home. The only reason I didn't smart off at him was A) I was afraid he would bust out his scythe, and B) he sounded worried for some reason, like he knew something bad was going to happen. Since he didn't usually sound like that, I put on my cloak and slid my scythe,Wolf's Fang, currently in scimitar form, into the scabbard on my back and slid the handle in hiding it from sight. I then jogged to the dust shop and walked in, seeing Ruby reading a magazine and wearing her headphones.

I decided to get the stuff Qrow asked for before talking to her.

I was just about to open the fridge and grab the six-pack (God, I hated dealing with the clerks when it came to purchasing.) when the front door to the shop was slammed open and some dude in a black suit yelled, "Alright, everybody on the ground, this is a robbery!"

I turned to look at Ruby and one of the men robbing the store walk over to her and get her attention. Ruby then took off her headset and looked at the guy, her expression confused. I smirked at what I knew was about to happen next. The guy repeated what had been stated and Ruby asked, "Are you robbing me?" with that cute little smile she made when she was about to throw down.

I stepped forward and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, man. Hey, Ruby."

"Hey, Christen," she replied, "Ready?"

I grinned, knowing what she meant. I pulled my hood back, showing my pointy black ears, then pulled my sword out of its sheath and flipped the switch, changing its mode to scythe and sending a wave of fear through the store, "Ready."

She busted out her own scythe and we started laying the robbers to waste. Or, at least we were until a guy with a derby hat, orange hair, cane, and white suit showed up with a girl with black hair and a red dress and started shooting fireballs at us.

I grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled us into the shadows, effectively making us both vanish. We started running in a really fast circle around them, Ruby shooting out lampposts that might give us away and me sending a barrage of shots at them to keep them disoriented. Once they realized that they had little chance of hitting us, I guess they decided to retreat, running to a rooftop.

We followed them and were about to catch them before they got on an airship and bombarded us with different dust attacks, most of which we avoided or blocked, but we knew we couldn't keep it up forever. We had our limits, while airships and dust don't.

Right when we were about to be incinerated, at which point I wrapped Ruby in a protective hug and put myself in front of her as we sank to the ground, a huntress landed before the airship and deflected the fire from us. She then picked up the debri with what I guessed was her semblance, and formed a giant spike, which she shot at the airship.

Figuring the woman was racist against faunus, I put my hood back on. Then I remembered that I was still holding Ruby and looked down, and started blushing furiously when I felt her pressing even more into my chest. She looked up at me and smiled, making me blush even harder. Then she fell asleep in my arms from all the exertion.

The airship promptly left, leaving me to wonder just who those people were. The huntress turned around and I got a good look at her: She had shoulder length, blond hair, a stern look, and hardened purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt with elbow length sleeves, a black, highly modest skirt that made me wonder how she was able to fight and move quickly without falling in it, she also wore black pantyhose and slip-ons. Again, I wonder. She wielded a black riding crop in her right hand.

I knew Ruby would be happy I did this, so I asked, "Could I get your autograph for my friend here?"

"No," she spoke in a voice that Reflected her appearance: stern and unwilling to give ground, "You two are coming with me." She said it so matter-of-factly, I had to resist the urge to run, since I felt like I was being arrested. She must've sensed my anxiety, because she said, "Don't worry. You're not in trouble."

I relaxed a little, and asked, "Could we possibly take a car? My friend here just passed out and I'd like a nap."

I picked up Ruby bridal style, and the huntress, who introduced herself as Glenda at my asking, led me to a limousine, where a man in a chauffeur suit opened the back door. I got in with Glenda behind me, and sat down, situated Ruby next to me, and promptly passed out.

I'm not sure how long we were driving, but i was long enough for me to be fully awake. Ruby, on the other hand, was still asleep, so I picked her up again (I could get used to this.) and carried her while I followed Glenda to what looked to be an interrogation room.

I walked in and tried to wake up Ruby. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, causing me to yawn (Thankfully I could do it through my nose.), and asked sleepily, "Is the wedding over?"

My face went crimson. "That far along?" I looked over to see Glenda wearing an amused smile.

Ruby then leaped from my arms and started gushing to Glenda, and before she could ask for an autograph, I filled her in on what happened between her passing out and waking up. When I mentioned what she said about a wedding, her cheeks turned red, "Sorry about that."

Glenda told the two of us to take a seat. Once we sat down, Ozpin walked in. I recognized him from his pictures when I was doing some research that Qrow assigned when I was younger.

The Headmaster for the school of beacon set a plate of cookies in front of us, chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin. Ruby set forth to inhaling the chocolate chip cookies while I grabbed an oatmeal raisin and chewed it thoughtfully, since my taste buds were a lot more sensitive and sugar left a bad taste in my mouth if I took it too fast.

Ozpin looked at both of us in the eyes and said, "You two have silver eyes."

Ruby and I exchanged confused glances. I replied with my ever so tactful default phrase; "Yeah, so?" whilst my lovely partner in crime simply said, "Uhh..?"

Instead of answering my question, he decided to show us feed of our fight from the security cameras, "Where did you two learn to fight like this? You two wield the most deadly weapon against Grimm."

Ruby volunteered hesitantly, "Signal Academy. One teacher in particular…"

I picked up, "We were terrible with any weapons before he took us under his wing."

"There's only one other person I know who can wield a scythe like that; a dusty old crow," Ozpin stated.

"Ths muh ncle qow," Ruby said through a mouthful of cookies. She swallowed and repeated herself, "That's my uncle Qrow. Since he trained us, we're like:" She launched into her cute little karate chopping and fighting noises.

Ozpin looked amused, "And why, praytell, are an innocent young girl and a nice young man attending a school for hunters and huntresses and not going on a date?"

Ruby and I looked at each other and I quickly turned away, my face red as a tomato. I said, "I'll let my friend tell you why." My crush since grade school then composed herself and went into her extremely fast-paced rant about the great things of being a hunter/huntress while I sat looking at her and smiling at her childlike exuberance. When she was done, I simplified for my own sake, "We want a life of adventure and possibly romance, so we hope to get into Beacon in two years since I got held back a year."

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

I spoke first, "You're Professor Ozpin."

"You're the headmaster for Beacon Academy," Ruby added slowly.

The young, white-haired man smiled at his recognition, "How would you two like to attend my academy?"

I was screaming internally while I coolly said, "It would be an honor."

Ruby, on the other hand, was too excited to describe. She latched me in and iron hug and went into another excited rant, mainly consisting of repeated "Omigosh's" in rapid fire until I had calmed her down enough to remind her that we needed to pack, so we headed to our respective homes to pack bags, but not before Beautiful Red Riding Hood planted a kiss on my cheek and made me completely blissful for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Ruby and I met for coffee before we left for Beacon. I got before her, so I waited in line for her. She showed up about ten minutes later in her usual outfit.

Much to my displeasure, though, the Signal Academy bully and rich kid, Dustin Fieber, came strolling in, shoving people out of his way. (A/N: Think of the most fancily dressed and snobbish person you can imagine and you've got a pretty close picture of him.) Nobody protested due to the fact that his father was a high- positioned worker for the Schnee Dust Co., and he was leering at Ruby, which really started to make my blood boil. Did I forget to mention that he's also pervert? Yeah, he hit on just about every girl and no girl refused him because of his dad's position.

Now, I'm not one to get overprotective, I know full well that Ruby can take care of herself, but my problem with this was this particular time was that he could easily out- muscle her and drag her out, and no one would say anything just because we weren't at school!

But since I was there, it happened a little differently:

He walked up and tried to flirt with the Rose next to me, and when she ignored him, he reached out to turn her around before I said, my tone threatening, "I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

He turned in my direction and smirked, moving his raised hand to the hilt of his chainsword and revving it, "And why not?"

My eyes were glinting with murderous intent, "You touch her, and I use your skin as the fabric for a new cloak and use your hair to sew it together."

This seemed to amuse him,and he had the audacity to laugh. He asked, "You wanna fulfill that threat?" He reached, once more, for Ruby again. I caught his wrist when his hand came within three inches of her shoulder, "I said not to touch her."

Ruby put her hand on my shoulder. I looked to see her worried expression when she said, "you don't have to do this for me."

"I know, but I want to," I returned my gaze to Dustin and asked, "Can you walk away? Or does this have to get ugly?"

"I can ruin your parents, you know."

That tore it: My parents were dead because of jerks like him, "Looks like it has to get ugly."

Before he could retort; I threw a punch to his face that sent him out the window. I was about to go after him before I heard him bawling his eyes out like a two-year-old. God he's pathetic.

I took a moment to calm down before turning and walking back to our place in line. A beat after I reached it, applause erupted and I had to pin my ears to keep from going deaf. We reached the counter and ordered our drinks. For Ruby, we got a latte with double the cream and sugar, and for me, we got a mocha with triple the cream and half the sugar. I pulled out my pay card to pay for the coffee before the cashier said with a smile, "It's on the house. That kid's been running us into the ground with the free coffee he extorts from us."

We thanked the man and started walking to the airport. I offered to carry Ruby's luggage, but she turned down the offer and said with a smile, "You deserve a break after taking down Dustin back there. Although I could say that made this quite the exciting first date."

I stiffened when she said "date" and felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "W-Wait a minute! T-This is a d-date?"

She looked up at me, a light pink decorating her pale complexion, "Yeah. I know it's just coffee, but, I mean, I'd like it to be a date…" She trailed off as though she had just thought of something, and her face went downcast, "It doesn't have to be, if you don't want."

I gained my complexion and chuckled before lifting her chin and saying with a warm smile, "I'd love to be on a date with you." I then planted a peck on her forehead before holding out my arm in invitation. She took it quickly and laid her head against my shoulder, putting some warmth in my cheeks and making me feel better about myself.

When we got to the airport, we saw Yang and waved. She ran over to us and started to say something before she saw our arms linked, and immediately her grin grew to it's maximum stretch; nagging at us to spill the beans. I simply stated that we had gone to get coffee and it had turned into a date. The lemon-head before seemed unsatisfied, so she dragged her sister off to a nearby tree and proceeded to give advice on what Ruby should do next, most of which made my face turn red with embarrassment. I decided to tune tham out 'til they got back, which was about ten minutes later.

When they came back, Ruby's face was the color of her cloak and Yang was smiling in some sort of triumph. My date came to stand in front of me and before I could ask what was making her face so red, she pulled the front of my cloak and gave me a full fledged kiss. After a beat, I kissed her back, feeling like I was on cloud nine.

When she pulled back I staggered for a moment, no coherent thoughts forming, before asking, "Did… Did we just kiss?"

Ruby nodded in confirmation and I made a small noise that wasn't exactly dignified. I don't remember much else besides my first kiss' arm grabbing me and pulling me to the airship, where I tried to process the events that had just taken place until we arrived.


	3. Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

I got over my shock by the time we landed, and the first thing I noticed was a guy with blond hair ready to blow chunks, and as soon as the doors opened, he there was a trash can right outside the doors, to the left. Then I noticed the barf bags in the trash can. Apparently he was not a fan of moving vehicles. I looked at Ruby, "Was he doing that the entire time?"

I guess it should've been obvious, from the look she gave me, "You didn't notice him at the trash can?"

"Cloud nine," I gave her another smile, then asked, "Could you not surprise me like that again, though? I enjoyed it, a lot actually, but I'd like to be able to tell you I'm happy instead of just grinning like an idiot."

"But you already do that on a daily basis without my help."

"Yeah, but I can still speak to you on a daily basis." We kept bantering good-naturedly until we reached the courtyard and saw Beacon Academy.

The first though that we could get out was, "Woooowww."

We knew this was going to be an exciting year.

Yang came to stand beside us and said, "This should be fun."

I responded, "No kidding."

People started walking around and Ruby began to get excited from seeing from seeing all the weapons before Yang and I held her back from charging around and babbling to some random stranger. She started fangirling a little bit when she saw someone walk by with a pair of shotgun gauntlets, making Yang a little disappointed from how she asked, "Why don't you ever do that when it's my gauntlets? They're the same thing."

"It's like meeting new people," Ruby explained, "Except way cooler!" Her eyes were sparkling.

"But mine is still the coolest… right?" I asked hopefully.

Ruby hugged me from the side, "Always and forever." She gave me a peck on the cheek and gave my ears a quick stroke before letting go. I really hoped we became a team.

"If you're going to make out, take it to a bathroom stall." Yang could really get annoying with her jokes and teasing. Both of our faces went red as we turned to her and yelled in unison, "We're not going to make out!"

"Sure you're not."

Just then, a group of guys gathered around Yang and she quickly said, "Here are my friends, gotta go, byeee!" before running past us and making us spin until we fell into someone's baggage, Ruby landing on top of me. We both heard a feminine voice clear her throat, so we looked up to see a girl with white hair, who asked in an annoyingly bratty tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ruby, being the one who couldn't be mean to strangers, held up a bag to her and said, "Sorry."

I helped Ruby up before standing up myself and saying, "Yeah, we were just a little dizzy from getting run past."

The girl scowled at us, "You could have caused an explosion."

I was confused, "Why exactly is that?"

"Because this is dust," she quickly latched the bag.

I heard someone approaching and turned to see a black haired gothic girl with a suspicious-looking bow on her head, right about where my canine ears were. She was carrying a small vial of some red substance with a snowflake on it, which was a little ironic. Her presence didn't go unnoticed by the ice queen; the girl walked over and snatched the vial from the girl with a "humph" and went back to her bags when Ruby asked, "What do you mean 'dust'?"

I was a little surprised that she didn't know, considering she was in a dust store reading a magazine when we earned our way into Beacon, but the white-haired girl was apparently angered and baffled, "Dust! You know: fire, ice, lightning, energy?"

I officially decided that I didn't like this girl's attitude, "Hey, princess, it's not like we're total brainiacs like you!"

The black haired girl spoke up in a quiet tone, "You're not too far off, although it's heiress; Weiss Schnee; heiress to the Schnee Dust Co.; one of the main producers in dust throughout Remnant."

Weiss appeared gratified at her recognition, "Finally, someone who-"

Quiet, dark, and gothic cut her off, "They're also the ones who have shady business partners and mistreated workers." Her demeanor gave me the impression that the Schnee's were racist toward Faunus, which I hoped was wrong about.

Weiss made some attempts to make a retort. When she failed at them though, she stormed off, leaving Ruby, me, and the unnamed girl alone in the courtyard. Ruby and I turned to talk to the pale girl, but she was gone, surprising me with how silently she'd left. I made a mental note to ask to spar with her at some point in the future.

Ruby started dramatizing the situation by flopping to the ground and groaning. I chuckled and started playing with her: I went to my knees, raised my arms, and began acting as though she were dead, "O great God! Why hath thou taken the life of the beautiful, young, and innocent maiden?" I mentally congratulated myself on my use of old english.

Ruby giggled and laid as though she were dead, exhaling slowly for more effect.

Just then, a tall, blonde guy walked over, and started joining in, "I have done this so that you might be strong enough…" he paused for effect, "... to eat my seven pepper burrito!" He held his hand out to me as though offering a burrito. We all started laughing until our sides hurt. If the huntsman thing didn't work out, I could always become a comedian. The guy then offered his hand, which I took, then we helped up Ruby.

"Name's Jaune Arc," he offered his hand to shake.

I took it and replied, "Christen Black."

Ruby likewise shook and replied with, "Ruby Rose."

We started walking along, talking about stuff like what we thought would happen and how we thought we'd do. We showed our weapons to each other and talked about how we got them. Jaune seemed awed that we had forged our weapons while he used his family's sword and shield.

We kept walking until Ruby asked where we were going. I realized that we were supposed to be in the assembly hall in ten minutes, so I closed my eyes started listening to my surroundings, searching for any clues as to which way the assembly hall might be.

Jaune asked, "What's he doing?"

Ruby explained, "He can find his way around by sensing his surroundings. It's part of his semblance."

"Ah."

I guided us to the assembly building and we went inside. We started looking around for anyone familiar, then spotted Yang. We turned to Jaune and told him we'd see him later.

When we reached a spot to stand, Yang asked about what happened after she left us in the courtyard. Ruby told her about the Weiss girl and how she wouldn't stop being mean. The universe must have felt like making a cruel joke at our expense, because the arctic princess popped up right then and started scolding Ruby about how young she was. That really jangled my nerves.

While I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to keep myself from a reenactment of my morning, Weiss held a pamphlet up to Ruby and went into another annoying (and slightly longer) explanation that I didn't bother to listen to. Ruby took the pamphlet and examined it while Weiss made a snide comment about Jaune's blonde hair.

Ozpin made a short speech about the school, and then Glenda announced we'd be sleeping in the barn for the night and that tomorrow was initiation. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to spend the night in a room with people I, possibly, didn't know.

We milled around for a little while, getting lunch and dinner at around noon and evening, then headed to the barn. Thankfully, There was a curtain that separated the boys and girls while we changed.

Once I was dressed, I found Jaune, standing in a Pumpkin Pete's onesie. I took a moment to chuckle at the hilarity of the situation, then I dragged him by the collar to my bag and thrust a pair of pajama pants into his arms, "Put these on. I don't want my friend to lose all chance with a girl."

He looked at me and protested, "But I never go to bed without my onesie on."

"Well, guess what? You're not going to get a date with a cute girl wearing a onesie like a wuss."

He groaned, but slipped off the onesie, revealing rock-hard abs that most guys would kill to have, and broad, muscled shoulders, and put on the pants. I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Why do you wear a onesie if you're built like a model?"

He looked to the side and said, "Because I got swarmed by every gay guy at my old academy. I even had stalkers come to my window at night and try to get pictures of me in bed."

I cringed at the thought of a guy trying to get pictures of me at night, "I se. Don't worry, I don't think you'll have to deal with that here," I held up my fist to him, "Now let's see if no girl will think about going out with you now."

He bumped his fist to mine and said, "Yeah."

Then I got serious, "Just don't get any ideas about Ruby, she's my girl."

"Got it; look but don't touch."

I smiled, grateful he understood, "Thanks, man. Now let's the girls who look."

The curtain moved about twenty minutes later, and just about every girl, including Weiss, began gawking at the now bare-chested hunk next to me, I thanked whatever deity was above that Ruby just gave him a once over and came to sit by me. I wrapped my arm around her and we watched as our friend started scroll number after scroll number. He looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up, smirking at how he was going to have to fight off so many girls once he got a girlfriend.

Ruby tapped my shoulder and pointed out the gothic girl from earlier, "Maybe we should go talk to her?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

We walked over to her and saw she was reading a book.

"Hey," we greeted.

I asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

The girl looked at us, her expression showing annoyance, "Reading this book…" We waited for her to continue, "...That I will go back to when you leave."

"What's the name of it?" Ruby inquired.

The girl looked slightly stunned, as though she had expected us to tell her that reading was stupid. "What?" she asked.

I elaborated, "The book you're reading, what's the name?"

"Why do you care?" I knew we'd snagged a new friend.

Ruby told her about how Yang used to read to us when we were younger, and how we wanted to be like the heroes in the stories. I told her about how I had learned to put emotion into my reading so that I could read to Ruby for a little while before we went to Signal. She then invited me to read a little out of the book and patted the seat next to her. Ruby sat down on my right while the girl, who introduced herself as Blake, sat on my left. Blake handed me the book and I took it, holding it in my right hand and leaving my left free to gesture. I then reached behind her bow and gave a light scratch to it, effectively eliciting a purr from Blake. I was certain she was Faunus now.

I pulled my hand back and said, seeing the apprehension in her eyes, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." I popped my ears out of my hair to emphasize my point, then started reading, putting as much emotion as I could summon into my voice.

Pretty soon I had a full audience around me on the edge of their seats in anticipation. When I had finished reading, I got an applause and bowed as well as I could from my seated position, since Ruby had fallen asleep while leaning on me and I didn't want to wake her.

Blake got up, taking her book and complimenting me on my fluent reading skills, and thanked us for promising to keep her secret. I told her it was no problem, we just hoped she'd be our friend,

and I was happy when she said she would.

She then went to where I guess her sleeping bag was and went to bed. I was feeling tired myself, so I situated Ruby on the floor to where she appeared comfortable lying down. Then I went to our stuff and got out a blanket, brought it back over, and settled it over us. I was not about to take the chance of leaving her alone with alone when there was a school load of testosterone filled teenage guys only six feet away. I cuddled up to her, wrapping my arms around her midsection and trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in my pants. I guess she must have sensed it was me because she rolled over to face me and started rubbing my ears, putting at a great ease and helping to drift off to sleep.


	4. Voting, not a chapter

I need y'all to help me decide the situation for Christen. I wanted to make it to where he wasn't just a Faunus, but he's also part Grimm. I know that you probably say something like, "Aren't Grimm supposed to have no souls?" Well, Salem apparently has a soul, so why can't we make someone like her, except they're not trying to destroy all of humanity.

So, should he:

get bitten by a King Taijitu and the venom changes him to be a grimm? (I'm going to have him get bitten by a King Taijitu anyway.)

have been an experiment of trying to combine faunus and grimm to where faunus could be seen as monsters more than they were already that failed?

be descended from Salem? 


	5. Get Ready to go

p style="text-align: center;"strongIDNO RWBY, that stroke of genius belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAkumagirl92: Thanks for the tip, I'm going to be using that since no one else voted. *glaring at the rest of the audience*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI also went back and changed a few things in the rest of the story, check it out and tell me what you think./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3: Get Ready to Go/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next morning, I woke up to the bustling of my schoolmates. It was initiation day, so we were trying to make sure we were ready. At least Ruby and I were. I noticed one guy that was just leaning against one of the lockers. He had a handsome face and a sly smile, but the wild look in his eyes told me he was a force to reckoned with. His eyes were mismatched; his left eye was a golden amber, while his right was amethyst purple. His hair was grey, and had two small, slightly pointed nubs at just the right place to be a faunus. He wore only a breastplate for armor, a white, short-sleeved t-shirt and cargo pants. On his feet were a pair of military-style boots. He had a dagger strapped to his belt on the left side, for the left hand by the way it was positioned and the way the hilt was designed, on his right, he had an M .22 Dust Pistol holstered, positioned just between his hand and elbow, for maximum draw and fire speed, I'd guess. Across his belt and chest strap, there were different magazines for dust style bullets; mainly lightning and ice. Otherwise, he looked like he was about to audition for a TV show rather than be initiated into a high-class hunting academy. He made me slightly uneasy, and when someone makes me uneasy; I try to make friends since it'll throw away the extra anxiety. I know that some people feel that you should avoid people like that, but usually you end up getting into a scuffle with them after you avoid them for a while, or they think that you like them, and as you may have guessed, I'm not gay, and he didn't look to be either./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked at Ruby pand said, "Why don't you go find Yang? I've got a possible friend to make."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded her head in understanding, "Just don't be too slick about it like last time."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I chuckled at her facetious reference to our first date, "Yeah, unless he's a complete pervert, I don't think that'll be a problem."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We shared an encouraging smile before she left to find Yang. I went over to the (possible) friend./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey," I said casually./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at me like he was imagining every different way he could dispose of my dead body. "S'up." His voice was smooth and charming, making me even more uneasy, most people with that kind of voice were people who took girls on dates, spiked their drinks, and got into their pants all in one night, causing me to take an involuntary step back. He seemed to find this amusing, "Sorry if I make you nervous. I have a tendency to unnerve people."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So it seems," I swallowed the nervousness I was feeling and continued, "So how'd you get into Beacon?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just did my best and worked my way here." I could tell he was holding something back, but decided not to press the matter and risk him slitting my throat and throwing my body to the beowolves and the possible friendship. "You?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I got in by taking down some dust thieves that were robbing a dust shop down in Vale."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool. What's your weapon?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pulled out my sword and switched its modes to scythe form, "My scythe, Wolf's Fang."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You named your weapon?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. Just about everyone names their weapon, especially if you're the one who forged it or them. Everyone at Signal Academy forges their own weapons, so the majority name 'em, including me and Ruby."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The guy looked down and scratched his head, obviously considering the idea, "Well, I forged mine, so how about… 'Shox' and 'Jolts'?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like it," I gave a small shrug, "So, might I ask your name?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki. Loki Ironwood." He offered his hand to shake. I vaguely recognised the name Ironwood, but passed it off for just reading it in a book about trees./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Christen Black." I reached to shake his hand and got a surprise buzz to my hand, causing me to recoil while Loki doubled over laughing and holding up his hand to reveal a rather bulky hand buzzer. I took a moment to look at the situation and put my hands on my knees while we chortled and guffawed at his prank for a minute. I know it's kinda kiddy, but considering that I hadn't seen it /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"at all/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", I think I could have a good laugh over it. before "I take it that your semblance is illusions or perception manipulation?" I asked./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded, "Perception manipulation," he nodded and clarified while his original smirk returned to his features, "Yeah, it makes for great pranks, although my dad doesn't approve of me messing around." I decided I liked how this guy worked./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, who was that hot yellow-haired babe I saw you and that red-hooded girl were with in the assembly hall?" he asked./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yang? She's my best friend's sister. Why, do you have a thing for her?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I got my answer from the way his cheeks went a little red, and he said, "Yeah. She's like the hottest girl I've seen so far."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You want me to introduce you?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked down and said in a small voice, "Yes."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Before or after initiation?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He thought about it for a moment, "After. I don't want to be distracted before then."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Huh. A prankster with a sense of responsibility. I like that in teammate. "I guess I'll see you out there." I put my fist forward for him to bump./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," he put his fist to mine./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked back toward my locker and got my sword, then I went looking for Ruby, hoping there wasn't going to be another Dustin at this school. But, as luck would have it, there was a tall, caucasian guy standing over by the lockers and I could already smell the blood on his knuckles. He was one for dunking new guys' heads in toilets and beating people out of their lunch money for kicks and to scare people into respecting him. I really wanted to get into a fight with him in the arena and kick his ass. Before I got mad enough to reconfigure his facial features, I took a breath and kept looking for Ruby. I found her at her locker talking to Yang. When I got over to them, she asked, "So how'd it go with the new friend?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled and replied, "We hit it off great. He seems to take an interest in you, Yang."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before Yang could open her mouth to reply, my ears started twitching like crazy and you could see them moving. I don't know if it's my something that my semblance does or if it's just part of being a Faunus, but whenever there's two people that would make the perfect match, my ears start acting up and I get a real weird but nagging feeling in my gut that pulls me to where they are. Ruby, taking notice of what my ears were doing and squealed, "Yaaay, new OTP. C'mon take us to the new OTP."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I held up my hands in surrender and chuckled, "Okay, okay. Follow me."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yang shrugged and decided to follow us while I navigated my way through the enormous locker room until we came to another section of lockers where Jaune, Weiss, and a woman I recognised as Pyrrha Nikos, a world renowned tournament fighter who owned the title "Queen of Battle." Jaune was obviously not aware of any of this, since I kept hearing him say things like "beg pardon" and "gesundheit" when Weiss would state facts about Pyrrha's exploits, only recognising her when Weiss, while waving her arms indignantly, said that Pyrrha was on every box of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow puffs./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pyrrha, unlike Weiss, seemed to actually take pleasure in the fact that she wasn't being recognised. She was very relaxed and a small smile played on her features. She also started playing with her hair and her cheeks were tinted pink. Due to my semblance, which I call Aura Touch since since I sense things from others' aura and have a bit of influence over others' aura, which gives me a bit of an edge on others in a fight, I could tell she was relishing the fact that someone was finally talking to her without asking for her autograph or asking he for a date. What was interesting was that I could feel their auras attracting, almost physically, a lot stronger than most others'. If the red thread of fate were a physical thing, theirs would be getting shorter and shorter until their hands were inseparable, that's just how strong the pull between their auras was. I pointed to Jaune and Pyrrha individually, "It's Jaune and I think that other woman is Pyrrha Nikos."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turned around to face Ruby, giving her my full attention, "Now remember what happened last time you told the two people that they were destined to be together. Let it happen." The last time I told Ruby that two people would get together, it was two of the most stubborn people that were at Signal Academy, and they refused to get together after that./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ruby tried to move around me, but I grabbed her arm and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She simply pointed to where Jaune had been pinned to the walled by Pyrrha's javelin. As Weiss and Pyrrha walked away, she retrieved her javelin and said, "I'm sorry." I realised that Ruby was just trying to help out. I covered my face with a hand with an embarrassed smile and let her pass, following her to help Jaune out. I looked at Yang, "How 'bout you head to the cliff, we'll catch up." We lifted him up, and leaned him into me. When his body came into contact with mine, I got a sudden rush of energy and strength. I was able to carry him a little bit better and felt like I could run a hundred miles before I got tired. I got scared for a moment, thinking that someone had slipped cocaine into my breakfast, but then I wasn't feeling so energised but I didn't have a banging headache and numb muscles, so cocaine was definitely not the answer. I had a feeling that it had to do with Jaune, but didn't feel any powerful aura emanating from him, so I decided that it couldn't be that and that I'd just had some caffeine left over in my system. When Jaune asked what he did wrong with Weiss, Ruby told him that ice princess was probably not the best way to go. I told him, "You know, I don't think you're going to be able to get a date with her if you keep doing the smooth pick up lines. No guy I ever saw got a girl by using pick up lines that involved complimenting themselves."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We continued the conversation while heading to the cliff, going from subjects like board games, comic books, and what kind of music was the best to listen to in the gym. When we arrived at the cliff we saw a long row of platforms, obviously for us to stand on, with Glynda and Ozpin to the right of them, I saw Loki standing on a platform near the end next to the three platforms nearest the two teachers. I stepped on the center one, Ruby stepped on the one to my left and Jaune stepped on the one to my right. When we were all on a platform, Ozpin explained what we were going to be doing, all the while Jaune asked questions about how it was going to work, the apprehension clear in his voice. After Ozzie had finished explaining, he Launched us all into the air toward the Emerald Forest. When I began to make my descent, I'm not sure what happened, but I could've sworn I saw every grimm in the forest look directly at me and bow, or at least I felt something like that happen. I couldn't tell what, but I knew that something interesting was going to happen in this forest./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
